The Invasion
by Cwonnor
Summary: We are no longer the top of the food chain. This Fanfic has ended.
1. The Beginning

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

"What was that?" Tina asked her friend Sophie.

CLICK. CLICK. CLICK.

"I don't know. We're the only ones out here." Sophie said.

Sophie walked out into the hallway and saw a creature at her front door. It was reptilian creature with red skin and yellow eyes with a black pupil. It hadn't seen Sophie.

"Tina!", she whispered, "we have to get out of here! Grab my keys!"

Tina got them and was told to crawl. She saw why.

"Okay, my car is out back. Now all we have to do is run for it! 1,2,3,GO!" Sophie whispered. They ran out the back door and got in the SUV. Unfortunately, the creature heard the car start!

"DRIVE!!!" Tina shouted. The car flew down the driveway, with the creature in hot pursuit. The creature leaped onto the roof of the car.

"Sophie stop!!!!" Tina shouted. Sophie slammed onto the brakes, sending the creature into the air. It landed on the road and broke it's neck.

"Oh God!" Tina and Sophie both said crying. But the screech of the creature and their tires attracted something large. The footsteps were shaking the car. The trees on the other side of the road began to shake and fall. Sophie didn't have to think twice. They sped towards town as the monster stepped out of the woods.


	2. The Attack

The T-Rex watched as the red car fly down the road. It looked across the road at the dead Velociraptor, walked over, and began eating. As it tore the creatures head off creatures flew above it! They were converging on the city.

"Tina! Is it coming?" Sophie asked. She was doing 90 on the road.

"No! I don't see it!" Tina replied. They sped towards the city. They would have to tell the police! As they entered the city, a police cruiser stopped them. As he got out Tina kept looking back to see if the monster was following them.

"Ma'am, do you know you were doing 90 in a 30 zone?" he asked.

"Yes! And I have a good explanation!" Sophie said.

"What would that b-," but he was interrupted by a Raptor shrieking. The creature came out of the woods. It's yellow eyes seemed to be watching the cop, paying no attention to the girls.

It called out several times. As Sophie started the ignition calls form all directions came back!

"What in the heck is going on?" The cop said. He walked slowly to his car and opened the door. The Raptor pounced! The cop jumped in the car just as the other Raptors began appearing! One was in front of Sophie's car as she sped and it charged at her car! She hit it and blood splattered as the Raptor blew in half. They kept going.

"WAIT FOR ME YOU STUPID IDIOTS!!!! WAIT!" The cop screamed. The Raptor's began tearing the car apart. He started the car up but just before he started driving, a 10,000- pound Triceratops rammed his car and the Raptors. He was impaled by its horns through the car and the car tumbled into a ditch.

The invasion has begun.....


	3. The Strike

The girls flew through town as the Creatures from above took aim at people on the streets. As Sophie looked out the window she saw a girl from school get snatched by one of the Flying Creatures.

"Oh God!! Where are we supposed to go?!" Tina asked Sophie.

"To the radio station! We can tell everyone what's going on!"

The car turned down a dirt road as police and ambulances flew by. Screams and gunshots faded into the city as they neared the radio station, WLMQ. As soon as they pulled up they ran out of the car.

"And this is your DJ, Mike Warren, and here's Lady GaGa with Bad Romance." The song was playing when the girl walked in, the bell on the door ringing.

"Well hello girls! What can I do for ya?" Mike asked.

"You have to broadcast this to the city and the surrounding places! There is some invasion of reptiles out there!!!" Sophie shouted.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, little missy, I can't just say Hey Everyone, dinosaurs are attacking!" He said like it was a joke.

"But it's true! Why won't you believe us?" Tina said, tearing up.

"Because I can't go on based on what two people say."

"We'll, why don't you answer some of your calls?" Sophie said, pointing to the blinking lights on the phone.

"Fine!" He said. He clicked one of the buttons.

"Hi this is Mike Warren! You're on the air!"

"Please! You've got to help me! There's some sort of alligator with a fin in my house. Oh God please." A woman said.

"Ma'am, is this the truth?"

He got no reply.

"Ma'am?" he asked again.

All they heard was screaming and a crunching sound.

"Oh God.." Mike sat down, clicking off the call.

"Now will you say it?" Tina cried. She flipped her blonde hair back, tears rolling down her face.

Mike stood there, questioning wether or not it was for real. Her sucked on his gum, the artificial flavor flowing over his taste buds.

"Um, folks, there seems to be some kind of invasion. I may sound like I've been doing pot, but this is the real thing." He said into the microphone. He began to reach for his coffee cup but stopped.

Shock waves were ringing in his cup. The girls looked at the lights. They were flickering. The hanging lamps were shaking. Mike took off his headphones and walked over to the glass door. A large creature, 30 feet in height was stumbling towards the building, attracted by the flashing lights of the sign.

"You might want to go into the back room." He said. The girls ran into the room crouching under a desk. He looked out. There were two smaller creatures, with red leathery skin and yellow eyes. The lumbering creature sniffed their car, knocking it over on it's side. The creatures ran towards the door. Mike had locked it and were hiding in the room with the girls.

"What's out there?" Sophie asked.

"Some huge, green skinned creature, with two little red skinned, yellow eyed things beside it."

They heard the smaller Raptors scratching at the door. They felt a feeling of relief when the creatures stopped.

But that relief turned into horror as the bells on the back door rang, signaling that the backdoor had been opened.


	4. The Terror

The claws of the Raptors clicked on the hard floor.

"Oh, God, what do we do?" Tina asked Mike.

"Hold on." Mike slowly crawled to his desk and pulled out a pair of keys. He handed them to Sophie, went to his desk, pulled out a shotgun and cocked it.

Mike kicked the door open and shot the closest Raptor, sending it flying into his radio setup. The other Raptor charged for him, and he blew that one right back to the ground.

"Come on!" He shouted to the two girls.

The girls ran behind him and then ran to his Jeep. They yelled at him to come as he was reloading his gun, and then screamed.

"MIKE!" The girls screamed together.

Mike looked up to see rows of serrated teeth come down on his body. The T-Rex crushed his body with his massive jaws as the girls drove off. The lumbering creature swallowed the rest of the man and began stampeding towards the girls. The large monster slammed other smaller creatures out of the way.

The girls entered the town and were almost to Sophie's house when they hit a piece of broken road.

"OH MY GOD!" Sophie screamed.

The car swerved. Then it flipped, and crashed into a wall.


	5. The Hotel

Alicia Davis crept through the halls of her hotel silently. Bodies lay on the floor, half eaten. She had her double barrel shotgun, but she didn't think that would protect her much. As she neared the elevator, she heard a click-click-click. Oh crap, it's the raptors, she thought.

She quickly ducked into an open room and hid behind the door. The creature walked by, sniffing the rotting corpses. When she knew it was gone, she stepped out. Then she heard the low guttural growl. She turned and saw a Raptor staring straight at her. She didn't hesitate. She blew the creature backwards with one shot, alerting the other Raptor.

Alicia screamed as it charged at her. She shot as it jumped into the air, sending it flying. She ran to the elevator, clicking the down button while more roars and growls came from what seemed every direction. The elevator dinged and the doors slid open. Alicia jumped in, pressing the "door close" button.

"Go,go,go,go!" she shouted as the creatures came closer. Finally the doors closed. Amanda slid down to the floor, reloading the gun.

Then the elevator opened, and Alicia screamed.


	6. The Escape

Tina woke up laying on the roof of her SUV. Sophie lay beside her, knocked out but breathing. Tina's head was pounding. She pulled her cell phone out of her pocket. It read: 17 new messages, 18 voicemails, 23 missed calls. She stuck it back into her pocket and looked at her hands. They were bleeding a lot. She cried silently, knowing that the creatures around her would hear her.

She looked out of her window. Bodies lay everywhere, human and beast. Cars were overturned and even a tank was smashed. Tina nudged Sophie, waking her up.

"W-w-where are we?" Sophie whispered.

"We're downtown. Come on, we have to go." She whispered back.

The girls got out of the overturned SUV and picked up guns out of dead people's hands. They checked the ammo, and it was good.

"So, where do we go?" Sophie asked Tina.

Tina felt her phone vibrating. She pulled it out. it was a text message from her friend, Mary.

It said: Tina, if you're alive, there are boats leaving the island. They leave at 6:00. Please hurry.

"Oh crap!" Tina said looking at the time on her phone. It was 5:49.

"Sophie, run!" she grabbed her wrist and took off. But they were too late. The ship with Mary was pulling off.

"Come on!" Mary shouted to them as it pulled away from the dock. The girls ran down the dock but stopped when they saw an enormous row of spines slide up out of the water. The giant Spinosaurus roared as it smashed the first boat.

"MARY! JUMP AND SWIM!" Sophie shouted to her.

Mary jumped out of the boat and into the ocean. She wasn't that far from the dock. Sophie pulled her up as the Spino ripped a man from the boat. The three girls ran down the dock. The Spino pushed the last boat over as the girls got off the dock.

"RUN!" Mary screamed as the giant creature ripped the dock up. Wooden boards flew through the air. The lumbering creature roared at them as it came towards them.

The girls ran into a hotel as the creature snapped at them. It tried to twist around and fell. The girls ran to an elevator as it opened and screamed. A girl stood there holding a shotgun.


	7. The Death

"So what you're saying is that Dinosaurs have taken over the city?" Alicia asked.

"And all of the reinforcements are gone." Sophie told her.

"THEY LEFT?" Alicia said angrily.

"No idiot, they're all dead." Tina said sullenly.

"Great." Alicia said.

The four girls were walking through the hotel, looking for food and weapons. They needed a way out of the city. But it was 50 miles to the nearest town.

"So what do we do now?" Mary asked.

"Well, we have three choices. Die here, die in the streets, or escape. Take your pick." Tina said.

Sophie looked at all of the text messages in her phone. They were all either pleas for help or evacuation messages.

"Okay, so we all have one gun, and then a close range weapon right?" Alicia asked.

Everyone said yes.

Then, they heard something clang to the ground in the kitchen.

"Wait here." Alicia said.

She opened the door slowly, to see a creature that looked like an alligator with a sail eating one of the cooks. It shook at the dead mans arm, ripping it free. Then it noticed Alicia.

Alicia ran back out screaming, "RUN!".

The creature ran after the four girls, snapping at them. Alicia hit the elevator open button as she shot at the creature. The door opened and the girls jumped in. Tina was the last one in.

The doors closed and the creature was left outside.

"Is everyone okay?" Alicia asked.

"AHHH! IT BURNS! AHH!" Tina said screaming. Her arm had a bite mark in it and the spot was sizzling.

Blood cam out of her nose and eyes and she began to scream even more. The doors opened and the girls carried Tina to a room. Mary opened the mini fridge and grabbed a water bottle as Tina started convulsing.

"What do we do?" Sophie screamed.

Mary took off her shirt and poured water onto it and put it on Tina's wound.

She still screamed.

"I'M BURNING!" Tina screamed.

Then her stomach blew outwards, throwing innards and blood all over the screaming girls.

"NO!" Sophie screamed.


	8. The Base

A clock ticked aimlessly away inside an abandoned house. A shutter banged continuously, pushed by the wind. A car alarm kept going off, the driver dead in the driver's seat. A group of Pteranadons flew overhead, cawing as they went, or dive-bombing for remaining survivors.

Smoke rose from damaged structures, fires burned, and blood dried. Bodies littered the cold, car filled streets. Battle scenes now lay quiet. The water of the ocean rippled as large creatures swam underneath. The electricity crackled in some buildings. In others, the lights just sat there. And in other places, there was no electricity.

Welcome to the island of Wellshboro, three days after The Invasion had started.

A boy named Brett Tindale slowly crept out of his house's back door. The door creaked for a split second, but then stopped. The boy was no younger than ten, and had watched his siblings and parents get ripped apart when the evacuation had failed. He had his father's Magnum, food and water, and his Golden Retriever, Sam. The two walked stealthishly as a Pteranadon flew overhead. A small green dinosaur watched him curiously, not knowing if it should call the others or attack. Sam noticed this creature and nudged Brett who then threw a rock at it. The creature was so small the large rock crushed its head.

"Okay girl, we have to be quiet. Alicia said she'd come at 1:30." He said to his dog.

His cell phone vibrated in his pocket. It was a text message from Alicia.

"Better be out there. We got trouble." It said.

He looked around and saw lights out in the distance. The car bounded down the road, followed by a pair of Raptors. He heard loud gunshots coming from the car, causing Sam to bark.

"No girl! We have to be quiet!" He whispered to her.

"BRETT! SHOOT AT THEM!" Mary screamed out of the backseat window.

Brett pulled the trigger on the gun, hitting one of the Raptors square in the face. It collapsed and rolled on the road. The second Raptor roared at the car, and then went back for its companion. The car came to a screeching halt and Brett got in and the car then sped off, flying at 60 mph.

"Where are we going?" He asked as Sophie hugged him.

"We've got to get to the army base! That's where the rest of the survivors are!" Mary told him.

"Plus, they'll have a way to get outta here!" Alicia told him.

Then, a deafening roar filled the car as a T-rex ripped through the trees and clamored after the SUV. Another roar pierced the air as a Spinosaurus erupted out of the lake. The two creatures slammed and snapped at each other as the car bounded towards the army base.


	9. The Protocol

The bodies of long dead soldiers that had been defending their base were still there. So were the corpses of the dead prehistoric creatures, which, being in the 21st century weren't prehistoric anymore.

There were no news broadcasts about the island. Not one piece. But of course there were no more weather reports. It didn't even show up on the map. But it wouldn't need to anymore. This had been the plan all along. To see what would happen.

A red haired man walked alongside a Major. They discussed what to do.

"Sir, all sea creatures and air creatures have been contained. Nothing is coming in or out." The Major told him.

The man ran his hand through his hair. The President had approved it and the action he was about to take to make sure the creatures weren't seen.

"Okay. Commence Hammerdown at 6:00." He told the Major.

The other man nodded and ran down the hall, turning into a room.

"God help them all." The man said, looking up.


	10. The Reckoning

The girls and Brett walked through the deserted base, looking at the carnage. Blood spattered all over the walls. Bullet holes had riddled the doors, floor, and ceiling. Dead animals lay everywhere, alongside half eaten corpses and limbs.

"This is disgusting. Why couldn't they have survived?" Alicia asked her mouth agape.

"Because we weren't made to." Sophie said, rubbing her arm.

A small creature darted by an open door. Mary, being the only one who saw it, sped up to the others. There was a crackle and static from the room at the end of the corridor, and mumbled voices. Alicia cocked her shotgun, and walked slowly. She eyed everyone, making the motion to get back. She kicked the door open and aimed.

"NO! NO! Don't shoot!" A man shouted. He and three other men had their hands up, shaking with fear.

"Who are you?" Mary asked, putting the gun down.

"Um…Well, I Kellen Hoffner, and this is Kline and Distefano." Kellen told them. He looked at the two other men who waved quickly.

"Well, you guys look like scientists. Do you know why this happened?" Brett asked.

Kline looked at Kellen who nodded.

"It's InGen." He said solemnly.

"InGen? You mean the place with the island back in the 90's?" Sophie asked.

"Yeah. Them. They wanted us to test the cloning process away from the mainland U.S. But, for some reason, not clear until now, they chose here." Kline explained.

Distefano spoke up, "They lied to us. They had us use genetically altered food, which made them stronger. They broke out and now we have the situation at hand." He told everyone.

There was a low boom and a shaking of the ground. Distefano ran to the T.V where there were different cameras. A T-Rex was slowly coming towards the base sniffing the air.

"Oh God, Oh God! We need to close the gates!" He shouted.

Kellen ran down the stairs and out into the enclosure which surrounded the base. But it was too late. The dinosaur had already seen him and charged.

Mary ran down the stairs and stopped at the foot of them. She heard the thundering footsteps.

"Kellen?" She shouted.

The door slammed open and Kellen ran in. He screamed, "RUN!"

The wall exploded inward, sending brick and debris everywhere. Kellen ran into a room and Mary ran up the stairs. The T-Rex snapped at her, twisting the metal, flimsy stairs, the bottom of them broke off, leaving Mary dangling above the creature.

"HELP ME!" She screamed. The T-Rex snapped at her, missing by a few inches.

"Mary!" Brett yelled, running to help her up. The boy grabbed her hand seconds before the dinosaur clamped down onto the last stairs. The two kids ran as the creature roared in anger.

The others had already ran to the other part of the base. Kline and Alicia sat in one unfinished room, which had a large plastic sheet in front of it. Kline put his finger to his lips, motioning for Alicia to be quiet. The dinosaur's silhouette passed by the sheet causing it to move. Tears cascaded down Alicia's face as the creature paused, sniffing the air. It moved on, roaring in anger. Alicia used all her might not to scream in fear as it roared.

Kline let out a sigh of relief. Alicia smiled, but screamed as the dinosaur's head ripped through the sheet, snapping Kline legs in its mouth. The man screamed in pain and in fear as he was pulled out into the other room. Alicia screamed and ran as fast as she could.

Kellen hid from everything. Under a desk in the room he had been in for at least an hour, he heard everything. He could recognize Kline's screams and heard Alicia running past him. He heard all of the people in the base's screams. But, while he focused on their screams and the T-Rex's roars, he didn't hear the raptor hiss behind him. The creature bit into his arm and pulled him out from under the desk. Kellen fought the creature, grabbing bricks, shrapnel, even a book. The creature let go for a second, allowing him to grab a tire iron. He impaled the creature through the eye. As it screeched, he ran. The stairs were gone. He looked for more places to go. He saw the bathroom and ran into there.

Brett was the one who heard the radio call from a man who called himself "Red".

"If anyone is alive there, please, listen to me! They are going to destroy the island! If you are there, find a way to escape!" The man shouted into the receiver. There were sounds of gunfire, then silence.

Brett looked at Mary and Sophie. They looked at each other.

"What are we gonna do? We can't stay here!" Mary hissed.

"Well where can we run? There's a huge beast in the building!" Sophie told her.

They heard the T-Rex leave the building, roaring and disappearing into the woods. This was their only chance.


	11. The end of Wellshboro

Mary ran as fast as she could. Her feet crushed bits of glass and rubble. She held Sam in her arms and ran towards the helicopter. Distefano was starting it up, with the rest of the kids making their way inside. Raptors darted from the building towards Mary. Alicia opened the door and fired at them, hitting one in the chest, the other in the foot. It kept on running.

Screeching in pain, the red, pebble skinned creature, flew towards Mary and Sam. As it slammed into Mary, Sam fell from her arms and ran towards the Copter.

"Guys go! Just go!" she screamed.

Alicia started running towards her. Brett got out and grabbed Sam. The raptor bit into Mary's arm, who in turn released a bloodcurdling scream. The trees in the distance shook, and birds ascended out of them. Alicia pulled out a Magnum and shot at the Raptor.

Its head exploded, blowing out all over Mary. Mary's arm was pouring blood, and Alicia knew she wouldn't make it.

"Mary, I'm sorry." Alicia gasped in between sobs. She held Mary close and they both cried.

"It's okay Alicia, you guys are gonna make it." She said, smiling, her silvery blond hair matted with blood. Alicia's clothes were getting soaked with Mary's blood. But it didn't matter to her, nothing really did anymore.

A large explosion came from the city. The bombing had started.

"ALICIA," Brett screamed over the roars of the bombs, "ALICIA WE HAVE TO GO!"

Brett ran and pried Alicia from Mary, who had died smiling, and pulled her to the helicopter.

"Hang on!" Distefano told them as the copter jerked up. Sam whimpered and jumped into Sophie's lap. Sophie let out a loud "OOF!". Another explosion took out the city's bank and a couple of Triceratops.

Most of the uptown had been firebombed, decimating the remaining life there. The helicopter whirred faster and faster away from the city. The south side of the town, made mostly of skyscrapers, was the next target. A large sweep of firebombs took out the large forest, killing most of the raptors and the Spinosaurus. The Hotel shattered and exploded. The Bank of America building fell sideways, into four more buildings.

The small stadium the town had, which had been used for minor league games, was gone in a bright orange yellow flash. The main bridge out of town blew in two and collapsed into the sea. The high school blew all over the road and surrounding buildings. Smoke billowed in heaps. There wasn't a building left standing. The last jet flew off, circling the city one last time. But then they heard a loud roar and looked up. A bomber jet was dumping a large bomb, right in the heart of the city.

"Distefano! Distefano!" Sophie screamed. They all knew which bomb that was.

Kellen, who had been left at the base, walked outside to see what had happened. They forgot to bomb the base. He saw the bomb falling towards the middle of the town, and began laughing. He was going to die.

"HANG ON!" Brett yelled as a bright light blinded them.

The shockwave hit first, shattering the rest of the windows in the city and blowing everything back. Cars flew, buildings, the ones that weren't completely decimated, blew out. Then the explosion came. It vaporized the T-Rex, who was lying on the ground dying. The rest of the dinosaurs vanished into ash. Kellen laughed as his skin ripped from his bones, his muscles melted, his skeleton blew into ash. He had a smile on the whole time.

The shockwave slammed the helicopter, knocking it forward. Everyone flew forward and screamed. Distefano grabbed the controls and jerked the helicopter back up. A mushroom cloud ascended from the island, which was now a charred, black wasteland.

"So, where to from here?" Brett asked, watching the cloud spread.

"We have enough fuel to make it to the Outer Banks. I'm sure the see the cloud from there." Distefano told him.

"We survived. I can't believe it. We actually made it out." Sophie said, smiling.

Alicia smiled as she petted Sam.

The helicopter flew off towards the coast of North Carolina, away from the once thriving city of Wellshboro, which was no more.

The invasion had ended.


End file.
